Everyone Fails!? The Level 8 Exam
"Think about yourselves before others, you ojamajo!" Everyone Fails!? The Level 8 Exam is episode thirteen of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip In a dreamy scenery, a horse-drawn carriage travels through the witch world. Slowly it pans closer and goes by to reveal the Witch Queen inside. Short summary It's time for the next Apprentice Exam' 'and the girls feel confident- but they are forced to make a tough decision that could determine whether they pass or fail. '' Recap A half-asleep Doremi attempts to get to the kitchen -having just suffered a nightmare involving a large pipe- but she falls down the stairs. Her family is alerted, but their words cause her further agony as she remembers her dream. The same thing happens when she makes her way to school when she keeps seeing things reminding her of the exam; such as a boy on a slide, a paper plane falling down, and a woman who drops her blanket. While Hazuki and Aiko try to comfort Doremi at school, she doesn't feel any better, and her anxiety reaches its peak after Seki-Sensei reveals Doremi's test score and teases her about repeating third grade, causing her to pass out. Seki-sensei is alarmed by this and Hazuki and Aiko escort her to the nurses office after explaining she is overworked from the abacus class they were taking. Doremi wakes up a while later and she begins to wonder if it was just another nightmare, but she sees the paper in her hand. Yuki-Sensei arrives to comfort her and tries to give Doremi some advice by stating that dreams and reality are opposite to one another, so she believes that if someone has a bad dream, then good things are sure to happen. These words comfort Doremi and she dedicates herself to pass the exam. That following evening, Doremi changes and has Dodo remain behind to act as her after hearing her family wake up to check on her. She takes off and meets up with the others at the Maho-do and they head into the Witch World to find Mota and Motamota waiting for them, where they lead the girls to a group of desks nearby and explains how the eighth exam is done in parts. The test plays a big part in the exam so they must do it first. On the paper, the girls are asked to write down what they hate the most, and Doremi and Hazuki write down ''Match and ghost respectively. Aiko, who seems suspicious instead writes'' takoyaki''.'' '' Upon finishing the girls are told that they have three hours to find their destination and stick a flag on the object they describe: Something with ten legs. But it shouldn't be mistaken for a thing with eight legs. They take off and head into a dark and creepy forest, causing them to wonder if they got lost. Hazuki grows anxious and uncomfortable- falling off of her broom when Aiko mentions how a ghost might appear. This surprises them and she mentions writing down a ghost on her paper due to being afraid of them. The girls find amusement in this until they notice she seems frightened, and they turn to find a group of ghosts looking at them. In a panic, the trio run away as the ghosts chase after them. To get rid of them the girls make their own scary expressions, and Aiko's suspicions cause her to ask Hazuki about her paper again. They continue discussing her theory unaware of how uneasy Doremi has become as they arrive to their next location: an area with desks and a young witch girl. The girl, Majopon, explains that they have to get at least 70 points or else they can't continue. While this upsets Aiko and Doremi, Hazuki is confident in her knowledge and she quickly finishes. The girls, feeling hopeless transform into Hazuki hoping it will help them out; but Majopon points out that just because they changed their bodies doesn't mean their brains changed. It's then Hazuki gets an idea, and she swaps places with her friends -who still look like her- by distracting Majopon. After doing it twice and all three girls having completed papers they announce being finished. Meanwhile, Mota and Motamota voice their opinions of this "cheating" as they watch from where the exam started. Majorika doesn't think it should be considered that though because anything counts in a magic exam. Majopon goes over the scores and everyone passed with 100% scores and she watches them hurriedly leave for the next part. By now Doremi and Hazuki find themselves anxious and they wonder what Aiko wrote down on her paper. She refuses to say, pretending to be upset at it until they find themselves at a food stand, where Majopon arrives once more. She informs them that the ten-legged wont appear if they don't eat the Takoyaki, and the Octopus who runs the stand appears. He gives the girls the takoyaki and as they are really hungry they gratefully accept the food. Although they act as they hate it for the sake of avoiding trouble before asking for another plate. While the octopus is confused he doesn't question them, and soon they eat him out of stock. By now the girls appear to notice his odd behavior and they bring it up, wondering why he is saving one of the dishes. He tells the girls about how he isn't able to be with his girlfriend, Surumeko, due to being different species and their love being forbidden. The leader octopus put magic on him and he can't swim anymore. The girls express remorse and they feel bad for the couple -along with Majopon- but they have no idea on what to do. They notice they are running out of time and need to finish, but they can't just leave this sad octopus with his problem and they decide to cast Magical Stage. A small floating object and a big red string appear through the water and the octopus gets onto the float. He pulls the string and it brings him to the center of the lake, where he happily sees Surumeko and happily greets her. They confess their feelings, and suddenly it dons on the girls that they found the ten-legged creature after all. They put the flag on Surumeko's head and leave, unaware of the carriage floating by in observation. Heading back the girls are alarmed after being old they failed due to taking too long. Majorika begins to scream at Doremi and tells her not to waste time thinking about others during such crucial times until a bright light begins to shine in the area. The girls are surprised to see the queen within the carriage, and she expresses joy in their selflessness. She tells Motamota and Mota to let them pass and leaves, allowing the girls to celebrate their victory. Major Events *Characters Introduced: The witch queen, Hachitarou, Surumeko, Majopon. *The ojamajo pass their level 8 witch apprentice exams. *Hachitarou and Surumeko begin to rekindle their romance and openly be together. Quotes *''Pop: Doremi fell!'' *''Haruka: She did.'' *''Doremi: Stop talking about my fall...'' *''Keisuke: This is great, it's really slippery.'' *''Doremi: Slippery?'' *''Pop: She slipped.'' *''Haruka: She did.'' *''Keisuke: She slipped, she did.'' *''Doremi: Slipped?'' *''Majorika: My level 8 exam was to see if I could ride a broom.'' *''Hazuki: That was a long time ago, right?'' *''Aiko: Well, even if I don't like it. I gotta eat it.'' *''Doremi: Ai-chan, since when did you...'' *''Aiko: Just shut up and eat!'' Dub changes Dub Changes Errors *During Doremi's nightmare, when she stops right at the end of the path one of her sleeves is colored lighter than the other. *After Doremi stares in shock about them having to take another test at the witch world, her eyes are their normal colors. A moment later they are white and blue. *Before Doremi leaves and switches places with Dodo, their hair is shown with highlights that aren't normally used in the series. *During the scene where Aiko and Doremi are shown expressing shock at the ghosts, Doremi's sleeves are missing her uniforms base color. Trivia *Majorika reveals that over the years, the witch exams have advanced. When she was taking them all she had to do was ride a broom, while Apprentice are manually given the ability after passing their ninth exam currently. *This is the first appearance of Majopon. **This is also the only time she is shown in her normal attire. **As well as the only time Majopi isn't with her. *The story of Surumeko and Hachitarou is based on Romeo and Juliet. **The red string summoned by Magical Stage is also based on the Japanese "red string of fate", said to connect lovers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes